Marketplace
The Marketplace is a special feature that exists for the BoutCheetah game, though this Marketplace itself is actually accessed using the BoutCheetah website. Using this feature, which operates outside of the BoutCheetah client, a player may perform a variety of actions which permit the exchange of various items and currencies, including Bot-stract. There are two separate Marketplaces for the High Server and the Low Server. They cannot interact. Player shops Players may create their own personal shop using the Marketplace, where they may then put a nearly limitless number of items up for sale. Such items can be sold for Gigas, Coins, or Bot-stract. Using advanced options, a player may also create categories for his or her shop, allowing buyers to more easily locate items they need. For instance, a player may create categories to differentiate equipment for different BOT types. A category might also be created to separate the aforementioned items from equipment that can be equipped by any BOT type. Surely, there are many other ways to utilize categories. A player can use a category to sell items purchased using Coins or for displaying items that are very rare. Certainly, a player then has free access to all of the other shops that other players have created. To aid navigation, a player may search for the name of a certain BOT or even the name of the account which owns the BOT. Lastly, a player may search for the name another player has given to his or her own shop. Searching for items As opposed to sifting through many shops, a player also has the option to search for particular types of items, which includes everything from armor parts to Transformation Packs, etc. Players may use a drop-down box to view all of the items for sale for a particular type, though they may also use the "alternative search" feature to search for a specific item. Indeed, using the alternative search is recommended when searching for particular items, especially highly enhanced armor. Using the drop-down box is recommended if a player is searching for Coin items without a particular preference. The Home page The "Home" page of the Marketplace contains assorted information. It will show the players who have sold the most items, the cheapest items for sale, the most expensive items for sale, and the items most recently added to the Marketplace. Note that High Server and the Low Server have separate "Home" pages. Miscellaneous Alternative to Stashes As a shop in the Marketplace may hold a nearly limitless number of items, it may be used to store a great deal of items for free as opposed to purchasing Stashes to store items (only a finite amount of Stashes may be owned). On the other hand, storing and retrieving items in the Marketplace is rather slow (especially if the user is not playing BoutCheetah in windowed mode), though Stashes may still prove useful if a player desires quicker access to a small number of important, but miscellaneous items. Certainly, using this great storage capacity is very prudent if a player plays Sector mode often and obtains many Crates in doing so. Using the Marketplace during Sector mode Those who play BoutCheetah in windowed mode have an interesting advantage, as these players may play Sector games and use the Marketplace at the same time. Indeed, this allows them to store items as soon as they are acquired from Crates. By doing this, players are also able to continually play Sector games without leaving the room, especially for players acting as the Room Master. Adding items to a shop more quickly By using an Internet browser with tabbed browsing, it is possible to add items to a shop more quickly by adding this page to your Favorites. If your inventory is particularly filled with items, you may simply open multiple instances (tabs) of the page in order to add each item to your shop "simultaneously." This is useful in that considerable time waiting for pages to load is saved, especially if the player is playing a Sector game while using windowed mode. Bot-stract and the Marketplace The Marketplace is highly notable as being a great exchange center for the valuable commodity Bot-stract. As a player approaches their peak strength, using the Marketplace is a great way to acquire Bot-stract in addition to playing Player versus Player mode. Certainly, it is wise to fill one's shop with as many different items as possible, as a variety of items in a shop will appeal to a wider range of players who may be willing to part with some Bot-stract. Banned players A player who has been banned will retain his or her shop in the Marketplace (unless it is manually deleted) with all of its items. However, players will not be able to purchase items from this player's shop. Administrator abilities Zylon Gaming administrators may disable the ability to sell certain items on the Marketplace. For instance, the Dark Meto cannot be put up for sale in a personal shop. ''BOTS!!'' and the Marketplace The Marketplace is exclusive to BoutCheetah. In BOTS!!, at some point, the upcoming Marketplace was revealed, but it was never released, even given the considerable time BOTS!! lasted. Indeed, the release of the Marketplace in BoutCheetah was met with great reception, given its revolutionary features. Category:Miscellaneous Category:BoutCheetah community